Toilet odor venting systems are widely known. Typically these systems take the form of an exhaust fan mounted in the ceiling or wall of a bathroom. The exhaust fan could also be mounted to the interior or exterior of a barrier enclosing a toilet such as a “port-a-potty” or other portable type bathroom facility.
The exhaust fans of these venting systems are arranged such that, when activated, the fans conduct air and toilet odors away from the interior of the bathroom. Typically these exhaust fans communicate with some type of duct or other such air guidance means which convey the air from the bathroom to an exterior of the house or other building.
In use, when an individual enters the bathroom and desires to remove any noxious air, fumes and/or toilet odors, that individual will turn on the exhaust fan of these venting systems by actuating the switch of any electrical circuit. Once energized, the exhaust fans begin to rotate thus directing the noxious air, fumes and/or toilet odors from the interior of the bathroom through the duct to the exterior of the house. Such venting, however, has the associated drawback, especially in cold weather climates, of removing heat from the house or building.
This type of venting system is effective in removing toilet odor from the interior of the bathroom, however. it also has some shortcomings. One major drawback of this venting system is that the exhaust fans are remote from the toilet. Because of this, toilet odors need to pass from the toilet bowl into the interior of the bathroom before being vented by the venting system out of the bathroom and into the exterior environment.
The length of time it takes to remove the toilet odor from the bathroom depends upon the size of the bathroom and upon the volume of air that the exhaust fan is capable of moving. In general, exhaust fans are fairly small and do not convey much air. This typically results in the toilet odors lingering in the bathroom for an unnecessarily extended period of time.
A further drawback of these venting systems is that in some applications it is not feasible to directly vent the noxious air, fumes and toilet odors from a bathroom to the exterior environment due to a variety of factors such as the location of the bathroom within the house or other building, the building construction, etc. Further, the design of the walls and ceiling often times make it difficult to implement these venting systems.